The Awakening
by PenguinValentine
Summary: Sanzo found a boy on the street on one rainy day. He took him in without knowing a single thing about him. Years later, strange things begin to happen...


**The Awakening**

Good morning

* * *

"Get up."

"Five more minutes," whine a boy, swapping his hand wildly with the blanket following the movement. The sounds of footsteps exited the room and came back in forty seconds.

Splash.

"OH SHIT!" shouted the boy as he leaps out of bed, soaked from head to shoulder as he rubs the sleep off his eyes. "What was that for?"

"You didn't get up."

"What if I catch a cold?"

"Idiots can't catch a cold," replied the blonde one coldly as he went into this left pants pocket and took out a lighter. He lit his cigarette, placing his lighter back into his pocket, and stared at the boy as he blew out some cancer smoke. Taking out the cigarette from his mouth, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Did you dump water on Goku again?" asked a gentle voice. The smell of bacon, ham, and bagels with melted cheese filled the entire open area.

"His fault," the blonde-headed guy replied roughly, taking a seat in a chair and reaching for his newspaper as he places the cigarette back into this mouth. Opening it up, he begins to read the politic section as the brown-headed boy walked slowly through the open door. Still soaked, still tired, he yawned.

"Go take a quick warm shower, Goku," said the gentle voice accompanied by a gentle smile.

"I took a shower last night," replied the tired boy, rubbing gently on his eyes.

"Then at least change out of those wet clothes, Go--"

"Go take a shower," interrupted a slightly muffled voice from behind the newspaper. When nothing moved, the newspaper lowered to reveal dangerous, glaring eyes of violet. Shivers ran down the boy's spine, he slowly backed up and rushed back into the room to retrieve his towel. Quickly making his way to the bathroom, the door slammed and the sounds of the shower running could be heard soon after.

"Perhaps, you should be a bit nicer," sighed the brown-headed man, adjusting his glasses while setting down the last plate on the table.

"And, maybe, you should be a bit more aggressive."

A man emerged from around the newspaper, reaching the ashtray with a cigarette between two rough fingers. Tapping lightly and dumping ashes down, the man peeked over the newspaper after lowering it a bit.

"I thought you had the night shift last night," he said, changing the subject.

The other man smiled and stared at the bedroom with the closed door. Violet eyes followed, understanding, they closed and he grinned.

"Ah," came out like a sigh, short and simple. Their conversation was over.

The water to the shower stopped and sounds of a very clumsy boy could be heard from the living room. Light swearing could be identified, both men sighed.

"BREAKFAST!" shouted the boy as soon as he opened the door, letting all the steam out.

"Our water bill is gonna go up because of you."

Goku pouted, staring at his guardian, Sanzo. Violet eyes meeting golden-yellow eyes, they sparked and fireworks were going off. Interrupted rudely by a plate of bagels.

"You must be hungry, Goku," smiled the brown-headed man.

Hakkai to the rescue! The boy's expression changed immediately as the smell of the delicious food filled his nostiles. Sitting quickly, he grabbed a plate andscarfedit down like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down," commented Hakkai, full of concern. He got up and quickly got a cup of orange juice just as the boy begins hitting his chest from the sudden consumsion of food. "Here."

Taking the cup, the boy washed the food down his system. The tight knot in his chest was now gone. Placing the cup down, he sighed with relief.

"C'mere," said Sanzo, sitting opposite of Goku. He motioned the boy with a free hand as the boy just stared and slowly got up. Setting the newspaper aside, he reached towards the brown-headed boy with both hands and took the towel to begin drying Goku's hair. "You're hopeless," he commented as he moves his hands back and forth, ruffling the short hair underneath it with the soft, white towel.

The boy was silent as he just stood there. Sanzo stopped and lifted the towel, staring at him for a bit before commanding him again.

"Go and get ready for school."

The boy obeyed and went back into the room to change. Hakkai got up from his chair and took the empty set of silverware to the sink, setting them down as he turns back around and sat back down.

"You should finish your breakfast as well, Sanzo," said the man, his hands together with the elbow on the table as support.

Placing the towel on the back of the chair that was next to him, the violet-eyed man stared at his newspaper for a moment before moving to his full plate of food. Reaching a fork, the man cleaned the plate just as the boy came back out all dressed up in a school uniform.

"Do you have everything?" asked the blonde-headed man as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. The boy nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

**_--_ _PenguinValentine_**


End file.
